Hika Hika no Mi (Ferno)
Appearance A Golden Kiwi with red and orange swirls all over. The inside is completely white. Strengths and Weaknesses The user become's Hikaeon Particle's, these are particles that have yet to be discovered, It is a massless matter that light's up other planet's, sometime's causing them to be mistaken for star's themselves. Hikaeon particles exist purely by draining heat and light from the sun, when they expand and move they give off a bright flash using the light as their movement speed due to being massless it requires no energy to move no mass, they also give off an unbelievably high heat ratio causing even magma to melt upon touch although this is only when they solidify together to release any excess light/heat drained. This basically allow's Nova's body to expand as particles to another location at the speed of light causing a flash everytime he expand's to travel and when he takes his defensive form by solidifying his heat particles he is untouchable due to extreme risk of melting whatever is within a 3 foot kilometer radius. The solidifying allows Nova to attack enemies using Black flames capable of melting Akainu's magma or Magellan's poison and the expanding of the particle's cause blinding flashes that allow Nova to keep up with that of the speed of light. It also allows him to form shapes of black flame such as miniature sun's and bolt's and even to a degree of wing's and body shapes. This also gives off how Nova cannot use his speed and heat at the same time as it takes a mastery of the Devil fruit to expand the body while solidifying part of it. Nova has discovered a way of using his power's at night however, Nova focuses on absorbing light and heat from fires and lights that are available or surrounding at night in the location he is at. This way can show his much more intellectual side. Although this does mean limited usage of his power's. The user suffers from the standard devil fruit weaknesses, Also, the powers of the Devil Fruit become inactive and almost completely gone while the sun is not shining due to having no supply of Light or heat. ﻿ Attacks Techniques : Shine Shine Heaven's Bolt (Hika Hika Tengoku No Boruto) Nova forms a solidified hikaeon sun bolt with a shape similar to that of Zeus's thuder bolt that will pierce anything to a state of goo or ash, it is thrown at a extremely high speed toward's a target and very rarely misses. Shine Shine Heaven's Destruction (Hika Hika Tengoku no hakai) Nova creates a huge sun in his hand that melts and blind's all in its sight, although its range is under control by Nova, He uses it as a close quarter attack and will only hit the target with it causing eath upon contact. Shine Shine Finger Cannon (Hika Hika Yubi Kyanon) Nova shoots a cannon ball sized shot of light hikaeon's toward his opponent piercing any surface, This is also his weakest technique in which he only fires it out of one finger. Shine Shine Heavenly Burst (Hika Hika Tengoku no bāsuto) Nova releases a beam of blinding light and extreme heat in all directions from his body. It acts almost as if a bomb although it does not harm Nova. Shine Shine Tsunami (Hika Hika Tsunami) Nova clap's his hand's together to cause a tsunami sized sun wave melting and/or blinding all enemies it touches. This can either form a huge tsunami of heat and light or a huge blast/shot of heat and light. Shine Shine Purified Blade (Hika Hika Seisei burēdo) Nova imbues his hikaeon's into his katana creating an almost Blinding Blade which is above 1,000,000 degrees in heat and uses it to either slice an opponent or defend. Shine Shine Clones (Hika Hika Kurōn) Nova creates more Hikaeon's to create perfect clones of himself and control's their speed, strength and heat, Thes clone's are able to deal massive amount's of damage to an enemy, however they disperse when attacked, the only difference between these clones and the real Nova is that Nova can use his techniques while the clone's can only resort to close quarter combat and light speed. Shine Shine Diablo (Hika Hika Akuma) Nova gain's devil wings made from pure Hikaeon's and he changes to a completely bloodthirsty state (Being the meaning of the Diablo part) it makes Nova focus completely on destroying the target, he will not stop until the target cannot move and will continuously fight the opponent even if he is in a half dead state. This is Nova's third strongest technique without a combination, it is also one of three forms that give Nova a new shape. This technique also show's Nova's uncontrolled side however Nova show's that he can control it during his fight with Kizaru. Shine Shine Angelo (Hika Hika Anjero) Nova gain's angel wings made from pure Hikaeon's (Being the meaning of the Angelo part) this technique gives off an invisible change of temperature at a rapid speed causing the opponent to hallucinate and even the most corrupted soul can be changed to the complete opposite terrifying even the strongest of soul's. This technique was first used against Tarakudo. This is the weakest of Nova's form techniques however it is also Nova's only Illusion technique and act's as his greatest move but in damage it is the weakest. Shine Shine Finger Gatler (Hika Hika Yubi Gatler) Nova fires thousands of piercing Hikaeon beams from his finger's which can completely devastate an opponent and act almost as if it were a gatling gun firing them. Shine Shine Blinding Heavens (Hika Hika Mabayui bakari no ten) Nova fires mass amount's of Hikaeon's into the clouds and causes the clouds to shine all over blinding everyone and everything looking at the cloud as if heaven/god were in the cloud shining down upon them. Ultimate Technique's: *Hika Hika Apollo the Sun God Description of Technique: Nova takes the form of Apollo the greek sun god and basically becomes a god of the sun. He becomes supremely powerful and cannot take damage due to his incredibly heated body that will melt all that touches it, it could also burn magma. This it the strongest of Nova's technique's, he learn's this technique as his last one after the time-skip. This is the ultimate technique for the mastered Hikaru Hikaru no mi. Trivia Occasionally Nova calls it Hikaru instead of Hika as he likes to extend things to make him sound smarter. Category:Logia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit